Katie Jones
'Early Life' In her Family Katie is the youngest out of her and her brother. When Growing up Katie was picked on but fought back as much as she could against them and often got suspended from school because of it. She also traveled to wrestling shows with her brother Sting. Till in 2005 when she debuted in the WWE as a Valet for her older Sister Carrie Wilson 'Wrestling Career' In 2005 Katie debuted in the WWE as Carrie Wilson's manager and continued to be her manager till she was released from the WWE in late 06. Darning that time Katie only wrestled a couple of times and they were mostly on WWE Heat. Darning that time she also had a relationship with Chris Jericho but that ended badly when he started beating her up outside the ring. After WWE Chairman Vince McMahon found out and released Katie from her Contract in Late 06. A few years later Katie turned up in TNA darning their Final Resoultion Pay Per View In 08 where she cost the Main Event Mafia the match against the Frontline. There she would remain in the frontline until the Main Event Mafia Broke up at Bound For Glory in 09. Darning her time in the Frontline she became the first Knockout to hold the TNA X Division Champion, One Half Of The TNA World Tag Team Champions and the TNA Global Champion.. And she was the first Knockout to recive a TNA World Title shot against Kurt Angle at Hard Justice of 09 but was unsuccessful at getting the title. But she did become the TNA Knockout Champion for a few months till losing the title to Taylor Wilde a few months later. The next time she got a shot at the TNA World title was at Genesis of 2010 when she faced off against her Husband AJ Styles but was once again unsuccessful at retaining the title due to the fact that AJ aligned himself up with Flair that night. Afterwords she would go on to have a rivalry with him and Flair and eventually the rest of Fortune till they turned face on the February 3, 2011 edition of TNA Impact. At Bound For Glory 2010 she defeated Abyss but also began a war with Immortal until she won the TNA World Title at Final Resoulion. After winning the title it was announced that she had tricked Eric Bischoff into signing 50% of the Company to her. There she would be an on screen authority figure. On The February 17th edition of TNA Impact Katie formed the stable The Entourage which consists of Ally Copeland, Current TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams, Eliza LoMonaco, Lakeisha Davis-Hughes and Lily Daniels On March 3rd she teamed up with her brother Sting to take on the Hardys in a tag match which Katie and Sting won. From there they would be a tag team on and off. On July 7th it was announced that she would change her ring name to Katie Styles due to her brother not fighting back against Hogan. At Destination X a few days later she defeated Abyss to win the X Division Championship. Currently Katie is Still the TNA X Division Champion and the TNA World Champion and is now the part time Manager for her Sisters in Law tag Team Sisters Of Doom while dealing with her own Problems with Immortal and Austin Aries as well 'Personal Life' On September 27, 2009 she got married to Fellow TNA Superstar AJ Styles after 5 months of Dating and an additional 2 months of being Engaged. She also stated in a couple of Interviews that she suffered from Anoxia but recovered from it with the help of her sister and brother. She also stated that thanks to the Abuse she suffered from Chris Jericho that she can't have any kids. Siblings: Sting (Brother), Carrie Wilson (Half Sister), Edge (Half Brother in Law), Ally Copeland (Half Sister In Law), Samantha Jones (Sister In Law), Mandy Jones (Sister In Law) Children: Albey, Avery and Ajay Jones (Step Sons), Skylar Borden Jones (Adoptive Daughter) Nieces/Nephews: Asia Borden (Niece), Garrett Borden (Nephew), Selena Wilson (Half Niece), Edward Copeland (Half Nephew), Alex Jones (Niece) Cousins: Miranda Overton, Rayne Roberts (Half Cousin in Law), Bianca Cline (Cousin in Law) 'Finishers' *Darkness Approaches (Knee Drop Off The Top Rope) *Dawn Awakens (Back Flip Off The Top Rope or Cage) *Flying Star (Steel Cage Move Only) (450 Splash off the Cage) *Wedgie Buster (Gives the Oppoent a Wedgie First then Backbreaker) *Spinal Tap *Styles Rage (Almost like the Ankle Lock and the Figure Four combind but only uses one Ankle for it) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Entourage (Leader) *Hellraiser Angels (With Lacey) *Katie and Ally *Sisters Of Darkness (With Carrie) *Sting and Katie *Katie, Ally and Lacey *Sisters Of Doom (Mostly Manages Them) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Katie Styles (Till Sting Stops acting like the Joker or if AJ Turns heel Again) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Carrie Wilson (Till Late 06) *Chris Jericho (Till Late 06) *AJ Styles (From 09-10 then from 11-current sometimes) *Ally Copeland *Ella Trinidad *Lacey Hellwig *Sting (Once in a While) *Sisters Of Doom 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *5 Time TNA X Division Champion *2 Time TNA Tag Team Champion *3 Time TNA Knockout Champion *2 Time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion *1 Time TNA Global Champion *1 Time TNA TV Champion *1 Time TNA World Heavyweight Champion Accomplishments *1st Ever TNA Knockout Grand Slam Champion 'Entrance Music' *Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) by Shinedown (Singles Theme 1) *Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold (Singles Theme 2) *Monster by Paramore (Singles Theme 3) *Young by Hollywood Undead (Singles Theme 4) *Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars (Tag Team Theme with Ally) *High Voltage by Linkin Park (Entourage Theme) *Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold (Sisters of Darkness Theme) *Fully Alive by Flyleaf (Hellraiser Angels Theme 1) *Boom by P.O.D (Hellraiser Angels Theme 2) *Slay Me by Dale Oliver (When Teaming with Sting) *Criticize by Adelita's Way (1st Tag Team Theme With Ally and Lacey) *What You Want by Evanescence (2nd Tag Team Theme With Ally and Lacey) *Made Of Stone by Evanescence (When Managing and Teaming with the Sisters Of Doom) 'Twitter Account' Katie's Twitter Account is @Angel_Devil_Katie and mostly uses it to talk to her friends and fans on there. She also posts pictures of her family and gives out links to her Youtube Videos where she mostly does covers of Songs or posts videos backstage with her friends. Category:Wrestling OC's